Question: 13 cars were in the school supply store parking lot. 2 more cars park at the school supply store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $13 + 2$ cars. $13 + 2 = 15$ cars.